You Give me Blood and I'll Give you Ecstasy
by VampireBree
Summary: Then I felt him softly kiss my exposed neck. To shocked and frightened I sat there unable to move. He continued that until I felt a small sharp pain. I closed me eyes feeling scared. Then I realized that it didn’t hurt. Review Wanted Please. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**"Hey Bree what you doing tonight?" Stephanie, my best friend, asked. She was holding her boyfriend Danny's hand as we walked down the crowded halls of Garden City High School. Holding a notebook and an algebra book in my left hand I put a finger in between my bottom chin and my lower lip. "Hmmm…….Oh, that's right I have an algebra test to study for! Sorry Steph." I smiled to her as we reached my classroom. I stopped and said goodbye to the couple. Sitting in my desk I sighed. _Last hour, _I thought to myself with a smile. From the corner of my eye I saw a talk dark figure in the corner of the class. Like anyone else would I turned my head to take a better look. When I turned my head the moment I looked at him my heart leaped and I gawked at him. He was tall and form what I could see muscular. He had straight jet black hair that reached the middle of his neck. His bangs covered his left eye completely.**

**He wore tight, straight legged, black jeans with a really cool designed belt. For shoes he wore some black converse that looked like they were used a lot. His shirt was simple, a black Bullet For my Valentine t-shirt. It was fitting (that's how I noticed he was built). As he leaned against the wall looking extremely hot the bell rang and Mr. Morton pulled out the projector to start class.**

**The desks were in rows of six with five desks per row. The desks weren't in bad shape. I mean sure there were cuss words and I love someone written on it but, it wasn't really bad. I sat in the last row in the corner in the last desk. Mr. Morton turned to his right and saw the kid. . He smiled nervously. "Oh, I am so sorry Damon. You can take a seat next to Brianna. She is in the last row in the corner. "Mr. Morton pointed me out. I looked up at the mention of my name. I blushed realizing that the teacher has told the new guy to sit next to me. I knew his name started with a D but I was half paying attention when Mr. Morton mentioned his name. As he quickly and silently walked over to take his seat his name came to me. Damon. After he sat down he gave me a quick glance and from what I could tell he gave me a smirk mixed with a smile.**

**That smile or smirk or whatever made me want to faint. I was then quickly distracted when Mr. Morton turned off the lights and turned on the overhead. "Okay class today will be an easy day. Since Damon is only visiting he, of course, doesn't have to play attention. The rest of you I suggest you do if you want to pass tomorrows test." Mr. Morton said. He then started to put some algebraic equations on the board. I sighed and took out my black notebook and started to take notes.**

**My stomach then started to feel queasy. I put my pencil down and hugged my stomach. My eyes were shut tightly and I grinded my teeth. I knew this wouldn't help but for some reason I still did it. Damon saw this and raised his hand. Mr. Morton looked up. "Yes Damon?"**

**"Brianna doesn't look so good. I think I should take her to the office to lie down." Mr. Morton nodded. "Yes please, and take your things." Damon nodded at this and took my notebook and algebra booking his pale left hand. With his other arm open he put a hand around my waist. I blushed, still one of my own arms around my stomach.**

**We walked into the office and up to the secretary. Damon was the first to speak. "Excuse me, Brianna here doesn't feel well. Can she lay down?" I had just realized how soothing his voice was. The secretary thought for a moment. "I'm sorry sir but we can't take students this close to school ending-"She suddenly stopped. She was looking in Damon's eyes. I looked up at Damon. His faced curved into a smirk. I then looked at the secretary who started to talk again. "Oh, I'm sorry, yes right this way." She said standing up from her desk that was planted at the back of the small room. The door that led to the school was only fifty feet away from the slightly large and messy desk.**

**To the left there were two chairs that had a plant in between them. To the right a phone with a door two feet away leading to the other part of the office. I looked down at my skirt and knees high socks embarrassed. My stomach gave another kick and I bent over a little in pain. Damon pulled me closer and we followed the now out of it secretary. She led us to a bed and Damon sat me on it. He pushed my shoulders down lightly, telling me to lie down. I didn't argue and laid down. Before I knew it the last thing I saw was Damon sitting down in a chair next to my not so comfortable bed.**

**I woke up about two-thirty, ten minutes after school ended. Sitting up rubbing my eyes I looked over and saw Damon still sitting there in the little plastic chair. He smiled at me. "School ended ten minutes ago. It's two-thirty." He told me helping me stand. I looked wide eyed at him. "I missed my bus!" I groaned and let my head drop. Damon continued to have a small smile on his face. "I'll drive you don't worry and you might want a jacket it's raining pretty hard out" He said giving me a hoodie that looked like his. This too was simple, it was black and red stripped all around with holes for the thumbs. I held my algebra book and notebook close as we ran outside to his car. This happened to be in the very back. He had a nice black mustang. As I starred at his car he opened the door for me pushing me in. Inside his seats were nice black leather. I leaned back in the seat glad to be going home. Damon pulled out of the deserted school parking lot. He headed for my house.**

**Then I realized I never told him where I lived but strangely he knew. After five minutes or so he turned down my street and into my drive way. My mom wasn't home yet, which I was glad for. I sat in his cool comfortable car for a minute. He then spoke smoothly and softly to me, "Brianna, it was nice being with you today but, I was sent from the School of Darkness." He stopped and turned to me. I looked forward eyes a little wide. Then I felt him softly kiss my exposed neck. To shocked and frightened I sat there unable to move. He continued that until I felt a small sharp pain. I closed me eyes feeling scared. Then I realized that it didn't hurt. Instead I felt ecstasy, pleasure from him. It soothed me.**

**Before I knew it, it was over. He licked his lips then licked the rest of the blood on my neck off. It sent a small shiver down my body. With my body facing the white garage of my house I looked at him, a little surprised. He smiled at me warmly. "Welcome to the School of Darkness. You should know about the school but, I'll tell you its purpose." Damon still smiled at me as he continued. "The School of Darkness is to help you through your change into a vampire. It is also to teach you about our history and the fighting skills they used back then."**

**"So basically it's a high school but more interesting."**

**"Yeah if you want to put it that way." We smiled at each other for a second. Damon was then right next to my door opening it up. He held out his hand like a gentlemen and I took it cautiously**

**As I stepped out of the warm car a hit of cool breeze made me shiver. I then felt Damon wrap his arms around me. I blushed and hid my face in his chest. He walked me to my door and opened it. I didn't ask how he could do that instead I clung to Damon until we were all the way in my house. We stood in my living room by the door. The big screen T.V. was three feet in front of us. It sat on the gray carpet that looked okay but could use a cleaning. To the right sat a big gray couch with an abstract painting above the part that faced the semi big T.V. On the other side of the couch, that was closest to the kitchen, sat a mirror.**

**Damon the pushed me back a little and looked in my eyes. "Don't think I did this because I had to. You're someone I'd like to get to know." He bent down and kissed my forehead. Then before I knew it he was gone. I sighed and headed for my room. I set my algebra book and my notebook on my desk. Something then slipped out. It was a note, neatly folded up. On the front it said, in neatly done handwriting, _Brianna_. I smiled and read it.**

_**Brianna,**_

_**I am sorry I didn't get to say this but I had to leave. Your mom was coming home. But you have till tomorrow after school to say goodbye to your friends. Then you start a new life at School of Darkness. I'll be with you at school tomorrow in all your classes.**_

_**Damon**_

**I smiled to myself and hugged the paper. I jumped as my phone started to ring. I sighed and answered it. "Hello?" I said sitting on a bean bag. "Hey Bree." Stephanie said over the other line. I smiled relieved. "Hey Steph guess what?" I said some excitement in my voice.**

**"What?" I took a deep breathe before I answered her.**

**"I've been bitten." I said and closed my eyes and waited for the yelling to happen. Instead I heard some weird noises from the other line. "Steph?"**

**"That's so cool!" She yelled all excited. I smiled relieved to hear that. "I guess but, I am leaving tomorrow."**

**"No! You can't! Bree!" I heard one sob on the other line.**

**"Oh, Steph I'm sorry." I then heard my mom walking in the house.**

**"Hey Steph I got to go. I'll see you at school."**

**"Okay, bye." She hung up the phone. I took the phone away from my ear and looked at the screen. I put it down on my clean bed and walked out into my kitchen. My mom was giving the dog a belly rub. She looked up at me. "Hey mom I have some big news." I said to her looking down at the ground. She stood up speaking in a flat tone. "What is it Brianna?" I looked up at her emotionless face then to the side quickly, I couldn't stand telling her.**

**"Mom I have been marked." I closed my eyes knowing I was going to get yelled at by her. "Brianna! Do you know what your father is going to say?!" She yelled at me like I knew she would. I started to shake a little with anger. "I don't care! I am glad I am going!" I yelled right back at her. I stormed off to my room the rest of the night.**

**As I walked down the hall people gave me strange looks. So in return I gave them the same stare. Then finally I found Stephanie, Danny, and Bailee. With a smile I walked up to them. Stephanie had short blonde hair that rested on her shoulders. Her bangs were cut to right above her eyebrows. Today she wore jean shorts that went down to right above her knees. Her shirt was a simple brown t-shirt that cut low but not too low. She had on brown sandals to match. Her hazel eyes starred at me. I looked over to Danny. His hair was a normal brown boy hair cut but a little longer. His bangs were right in his face. He wore simple blue jeans and a black t-shirt. As for shoes he wore some black Nike's. He starred at me just like Stephanie. I turned to Bailee. His hair was brown, short in the back and getting a little longer toward the front. She wore a black and white plaid skirt with some black spandex underneath. Her shirt was also black and white with Linkin Park on it. For shoes she wore some black air walks. She to gave me the same stare. I tilted my head confused. I know my outfit didn't make them do it (they were used to the stuff I wore). I had a black skirt on with black and white stripped knee high socks. I wore a black long sleeve shirt that stopped right below my breasts. Continued underneath was a black and white stripped shirt that matched my socks. As for shoes I wore black boots that went half way up my calf. Stephanie and Bailee shoved me into the bathroom. They dragged me over to the big mirror. What I saw almost made me scream. My skin was much paler than before and where Damon had bitten me was now a red crescent moon with a black bad flying toward it. When I touched it, it sent a pain through my body. I quickly took my hand away.**

**"Guys, I only came to school to say goodbye. I have been bitten or marked or whatever you want to call it. I will be joining Shannon." I looked over to my two best friends. Bailee gave me a big hug and Stephanie followed. I almost cried but I help back the tears. Then I realized something, I wouldn't see them for three whole years. But staying in school only made things worse. I pushed my two friends back. I smiled at them the best I could but, my eyes still held sadness. Stephanie looked away closing her eyes to keep from crying. "Bailee, Stephanie, I want you to know you'll always be my friends no matter what. I love you guys." I hugged my friends one last time.**

**"You can have your cell phone while you attend the school right?" Bailee asked, eyes shimmering from the tears threatening to fall. For the first time in a while my spirit lifted a little. "Yeah! That's right. I'll text you when I can." Then we all heard a bell ring.**

**"Well you guys better go."**

**"But Bree, what about you? Aren't you going to finish up your last day here?" Stephanie asked. I shook my head.**

**"No, its better if I go now."**

**I said walking toward the door. Bailee and Stephanie followed quietly.**

**As soon as we were all clear out of the bathroom I was given another big hug, except Stephanie pulled Danny in this time. Past Stephanie's shoulder in the corner Damon was leaning against the wall. From what I could tell he was watching. My chin rested on Stephanie's shoulder. I sat there like that starring at nothing until I heard the one minute bell ring. I felt my friends slowly back away. I looked at each face, all were sad and depressed. Without another word the three left to their classes, leaving me standing in the now empty hallway. I turned around and Damon was right next to me. I looked up at him, still having that sadness in my eyes. He gently put an arm around me and rubbed my shoulder trying to help. "And you can keep that jacket." He said to me. I looked at the red and black stripped hoodie he was talking about. I had forgotten that I still had it. I blushed a little embarrassed. He smiled and pulled me toward the main doors. Once we were out I took one look back before the door closed, locking it's self. I turned my head forward trying to get the sad images of my friends out of my mind. It was hard to let them go, not being able to see them for another whole three years. Would they still be my friends after the change is complete? I shivered at the thought. And also besides it being hard it was also shocking, to go from just learning about vampire's and the School of Darkness to being a part of all of it. I felt another chill go up my body. I tried to shake that off but, no use. For it being early October it was pretty cold and stormy looking outside. I pushed that thought away.**

**One thing was on my mind now, fitting in at the School of Darkness. Just so I could make a few friends. Well one good thing to look at was I get to see Shannon again. She was bitten almost two weeks ago. I also knew Damon so I should be set for a little bit. Not for too long though, I need some others to hang out with to, some of Shannon's friends that she made maybe? When I finally snapped out of my trance I realized we were pulling out of the parking lot. I looked out the window and saw the trees whipping by pretty fast. I turned and looked to my left to see how fast we were going. When I saw it reach sixty and kept going my body stiffened. "Damon! You're going too fast!" I yelled at him. He smiled eyes still on the road.**

**"Don't worry Bree. We have to go pretty fast anyways. Aphrodite wasn't expecting you till three. Now that we are going to be there earlier, you can make it there before eight to pick out your classes. Even though I am sure Aphrodite would have picked ones you liked." He said all that in a calm voice when we were going eighty miles per hour! I was just about to protest when we made a left and I saw a big black building. As we pulled in the somewhat full parking lot I could see a little bit more detail, if there much on it. It had that cool old look to it and had many little designs around the walls. As I got out I looked up to the sky. It was not dark enough for a vampire to come out. I then thought for quick second, how did Damon stand the light? Maybe he had a special talisman that he was borrowing. I looked over at him. He was looking toward the building. Then before I could reach I was engulfed in a giant hug.**


	2. Rewrite of This Story :

**ATTENTION REWRITE OF THIS STORY**

**Attention! I am going to be re writing the first chapter of You Give me Blood and I'll Give you Ecstasy! I'm sorry for all of this! The story seemed to branch too much off of the series Marked! I wan tot make my own Vampire story! So please comment and rate it when it is up! Thank you and have a nice day :)**** (I'm also at school right now so that's why this is really short. :)**


End file.
